Relic
History Origin Relic is a Cosmic Villain who is a threat to all of The Universe's Lantern Corps. For an unknown amount of time Relic was held prisoner in a prison known as The Anomaly. He was a being from another existence, who warned its Lanterns to halt their use of their rings, because of the fact that it drains the Emotional Spectrum. No one believed him, and his existence was destroyed. For some reason, Relic was reformed into a new existence, where he could warn its inhabitants about the tragic event in the other existence. The Anomaly Following the defeat of Volthoom, the Templar Guardians became the new leaders of the Green Lantern Corps. However, after being locked away for millennia, they decided to relinquish leadership of the Green Lanterns to Hal Jordan. Instead, they intended to journey through the universe and better understand events affecting the galaxy before they could reclaim their position as Guardians of the Universe. One of the events in the cosmos that concerned them was the presence of The Anomaly and they asked Kyle Rayner to accompany them on their travels. Upon arriving at the site, they witnessed a large fleet of ships that were also studying the Anomaly. However, they were barred by the protector of the defect in space who called himself Exeter. He disapproved of the actions of the former Guardians and their self appointed role as defenders of the cosmos leading him to attack the Templar Guardians. Kyle Rayner was forced to fight the alien, but The White Light of Creation was fed to the Anomaly which shattered, revealing the entity known as Relic who was freed from his imprisonment. Powers and Abilities *'Pseudo New Godhood': Due to his time spent within a cosmic egg like lesion within the new universe, Relic was evolved beyond his original state of being compared to other sentient's within the universe. His transcendent state differs from that of a typical resident from the Sphere of The Gods, as he did not imbibe on the essence of other old deities or due to influence of The Source of All Things. **[[Invulnerability|'Invulnerability']]: Capable of taking and resisting blasts from two green lantern rings and the heated blood plasma of a red lantern even without his technology to shield him. **'Enhanced Size': Has grown in stature compared to when he was mortal in his old universe. Equipment Transportation * Amalgam Ship: Created from the remains of a galaxian host which he reshaped into a massive vessel using femtotechnology gleaned from Exeter's harness. This vessel withholds a great many useful system parameters, such as gleaning information from the minds of others via convincing holo-simulative immersion displays to control a subjects inception of reality. Weapons *'Spectrum Harnessing Apparatus': Relic utilizes technologies that are long dead in his world enabling him to store, process and repurpose not only the lights consistent of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum but other forms of life, technology and/or otherwise to use at his leisure. ** Emotional Spectrum Manipulation: Their main focus was the absorption and storage the emotional life force of the universal emotional spectrum. Capable of bending it and utilizing it for whatever purposes the user desires for his own whim. *** Energy Absorption *** Energy Negation *** Energy Transference **** Energy Projection **** Energy Construct Creation ** Technomorphing: Relics machines can scan any known source of technology and emulate it, enabling him to hijack anything of similar mechanical design reformatting it into whatever he needs on hand. The technology is also adaptive capable of resisting whatever opposition comes against it. *** Collectors: Arachnid like drones which absorb any and all emotional energy be it from a Power Ring or even from an infinite source like a Central Power Battery for an entire lantern corps. *** Probes: Little circular discs with which can study and record anything they come in contact with, sending the information gleaned back to relic for him and his devices to repurpose however he sees fit too. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Relic/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Relic_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/relic/4005-90035/ Category:Villains Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members